


heavy from the hurt

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [15]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: April doesn't know how to tag, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, based on a tumblr prompt, david buys matteo flowers cause he's a good boyfriend, this is fucking sad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: David wishes Matteo would yell at him, screaming at him, call him an asshole but he was just silent and that hurt more.“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” David says, his voice so loud in the room devoid of sound. The abundance of never-ending sorries doesn’t seem to clear away the feeling of hurt from the room.or David says something mean to Matteo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! i'm sorry about this being sad but i had a prompt sent to me on Tumblr (@darkdodielove) for this
> 
> “Please don’t walk out of that door.”
> 
> Enjoy!! (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

“Matteo can you shut up for one minute, you’re so fucking loud.” 

David can practically see the words fall of his tongue, they float in the air in front of him despite being as heavy as lead, the wind in the room stills but the words float further and further away from him, he wants to pick up the words out of the air and eat them, shove them back down to where they can no longer escape. 

The world almost seemed to stop turning, even the wind that was blowing in through the window decides to retreat, it was also hurt by his words. He half expected the police to burst into the room and take him away, he wouldn’t kick, scream or plead if they did, he knew that he deserved it. 

He had been trying to study for his upcoming test, Matteo was laying on his bed while he looked through his phone and now and then he’d read out a meme or a joke then complain that David wasn’t paying attention to him. David had turned around in his chair and snapped at his boyfriend. He had paused and tried any possible way he could think of to try and shove his words back into his mouth. 

David knows hurt, physical, verbal and emotional but nothing in his life would hurt more than when Matteo’s brain processed the words that David had spat at him. 

Matteo’s hurt was so palpable that David felt like he was choking on it, it filled the room with the overwhelming feeling of hurt, it fitted itself into the corners of the room and refused to go away. It was like a light just switched off in Matteo’s head. His smile slipped off his face and the playful light disappeared from his eyes and was replaced by stinging tears. 

David wishes Matteo would yell at him, screaming at him, call him an asshole but he was just silent and that hurt more. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” David says, his voice so loud in the room devoid of sound. The abundance of never-ending sorries doesn’t seem to clear away the feeling of hurt from the room. 

Matteo just blinks at him before turn away. 

“Please don’t walk out of that door,” David pleads but his pleads aren’t heard, Matteo opens the door and leaves. He stands still in the room and stares at the place Matteo stood seconds ago as the apartment door slams shut in the distance. 


	2. a little bit of blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! since a lot of people on Tumblr wanted a part 2, so thought I'd quickly write one up!! 
> 
> My tumblr is @darkdodielove if you wanna yell at me over this! 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

David never liked the idea of sugary sweet love, the whole romantic overkill of buying someone flowers and chocolate. He was always the “cynical romantic type’ as Laura would call it, she used to laugh and scoff at her brother when he would roll his eyes after Laura’s girlfriend would randomly buy her flowers. 

“One day when you’ll be in love with someone and when you’ll buy them flowers for whatever reason just know that I’m gonna roll my eyes at you,” she would say as she was mixing something in a pot over the stove. 

“Yeah right,” David would scoff, “I’m never gonna fall in love.” 

“See, cynical.” 

If David back then saw himself right now buying flowers for his boyfriend, he would laugh at himself for being a, in his own words which were directed at his sister, “whipped bitch.” 

But one thing David back then didn’t know was that David right now hurt the sweetest, kindest and move amazing boy in the world, a boy that he loves with everything in him, a boy who he hurt, a boy whose eyes watered at David’s words, a boy that walked out. 

David called and texted him all night long, he even thought about sending him smoke signals or a pigeon with a letter strapped to its leg but he knew that Matteo needed space away from him right now. 

Jonas had texted him about an hour after Matteo walked out, Jonas just let him know that Matteo ended up at his house, that he was gonna stay the light and that he was okay. David knew that wasn’t the truth, Matteo wasn’t okay because he had hurt him. 

When David woke up, he had rolled over to pull Matteo into his arms but his side of the bed was cold and empty. David thought for a split second that the boy had gotten up early to cook breakfast like he sometimes does but then the memories from hours before comes back to him and he finds himself angry, not at Matteo, at himself for snapping when all Matteo was trying to do was release some of the stress he could see piling up on David’s shoulders. 

He had gotten up and went out to get Matteo flowers after overthinking things and almost buying Matteo a diamond ring. He went past a cafe and bought Matteo his favourite muffin. 

He texted Matteo and asks the boy to come home, that he’s sorry, that he’d never ever say anything like that ever again. He got a short reply from Matteo that he’d be home in a half-hour so David runs home and quickly cleans up the apartment, hoping that it would make Matteo not so mad at him. 

A half-hour later, he’s sitting on the sofa and the apartment door clicks open, Matteo walks in, wearing the same clothes from last night, he looks tired and small. David’s heart breaks knowing that he was the one that caused Matteo to look like that. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” David says for about the millionth time, Matteo nods his head but David knows that Matteo doesn’t believe him. He stands up and walks over to his boyfriend, leaving a little space between them knowing that Matteo wouldn’t want him to touch him right now. 

“No Matteo, seriously I’m so fucking sorry, I really didn’t mean to snap at you. You aren’t too loud. If I’ve ever made you feel like you were too loud or _too_ anything negative, I’m so so sorry,” David says, he takes a step closer to Matteo and another step when Matteo doesn’t move back, he keeps moving until he’s in Matteo’s space. 

“I love you so much baby,” he whispers as soft and soothing as a lullaby. Matteo hiccups as a few tears slip down his face but they aren’t sad tears. 

“I love you too, “ Matteo says through tears, he throws his arms around his boyfriend's and burrows his head in David's neck. 

“I bought you flowers and a muffin you know,” he says with muffled words as his mouth pressed against the side of Matteo’s head. 

“Did you?” Matteo asks softly. David hums and smiles as he hugs his boyfriend closer, not willing to let him go anytime soon. 

“How romantic,” Matteo laughs and David rolls his eyes. He smiles at Matteo’s laugh and silently promises Matteo that in the future, in any version of reality, in any world, would he never hurt him. He never would. 


End file.
